


Bemused

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light Bondage, Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No mercy means you can only trust one; one to be able to safely dominate you, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bemused

**Author's Note:**

> "A request, if you're still interested in doing them: Asriel and Chara in an au of the no mercy route where Asriel gets his body back and Chara decides not to kill him and the two went on to destroy the human world as well. The two of them are "celebrating" having successfully destroyed everything before they erase the world and start over. (They're both older at this point since I'm assuming it would take a while to literally kill the entire world)
> 
> Anyway, they both genuinely care about each other, so it's fully consensual and loving, but they're super unstable and codependent. It's super rough with lots of biting and pain and maybe even knife play, Chara is the sadistic/dominant one and Asriel is a needy masochist who would do anything for them"
> 
> I tried.

Asriel smiled down to Chara, running a hand through their hair, "I'm impressed." When he felt his hand slapped away, he cleared his throat and stuck the hand to his hip, "Right. No affection in public."

The human nudged a foot to a fallen human head that had recently stopped crying, looking up with an intent stare. They grabbed Asriel's hand then, enjoying how the smile went from eager to slightly pained when it was squeezed. Walking off, Chara didn't even have to drag Asriel along back to their way into his home world.  
-  
"Are you sure you can't make that a little less tight?" A nearly naked Asriel wondered as he tugged at his wrists that were tied to the headboard of the bed, crying out as he was slapped across the face. "Sorry, you're right!" He felt fingers dipping into his gaping mouth, making him groan and try and suck on them.

With the muzzle not entertaining Chara enough, they pulled out their somewhat wet fingers. Dragging them down the chest, Chara stopped before the crotch. Tugging off their sweater, they dropped it over Asriel's face. Grabbing the cock through the underwear got a muffled sound to move through the bedroom.

Chara felt down their chest, shivering before moving their pants down to their legs to the ground. Kicking off the pants, they decided to keep on their underwear as they pulled their pocketknife from the front of them.

Seating themselves on the quivering lap, they made sure to open the knife by the ear. The hips bucked up, earning Asriel a smack to his stomach before Chara brought the knife to his neck. Asriel knew his safe word, thought Chara as they started to dig it in to get a little blood flowing out. 

Each throb of his heart made Asriel squirm as more nicks were created along his body, but he felt his cock hardening as the clothed clit ran along it. "Chara," he gasped, finding the sweater fabric tightening over his neck to choke him as they ground together. It sped up once Chara made a pleasured sound.

Chara moved their underwear aside to make the grinding more aggressive. Their noises grew a bit higher as they indulged in tugging the cock from its bind. Licking their fingers, they rubbed the digits along the girth, making Asriel buck pathetically.

Asriel quivered as he felt Chara start to balance themselves on his erection, "Wait!" The cloth was removed from his face, but he grew worried when he noticed how unamused his lover was. "I wanted to make sure we were on the same page. About all of this." The knife was abandoned at this point, and he gulped a bit, "If you don't wear a condom, you may end up bearing my children. Wouldn't want that, right?" Only Asriel wanted that, and his heart felt a pang when Chara got up to retrieve one after being bothered about it. "Sorry..."

Ripping the condom from its wrapping, Chara practically squeezed the cock to keep it in place as he slid on the protective covering on. It looked good enough, so Chara lifted a leg to get back onto the lap. Fixing their dark hair, they crouched so the cockhead would be able to slide in.

Fighting the bonds his arms were in, Asriel moaned and held still as he nodded for Chara to continue seating themselves down. "You feel so good. Has it been this long since we celebrated so well?" He felt his horns grabbed as Chara leaned in for a kiss.

It was messy, and probably unsanitary, but Chara didn't care as they began to bounce. Clearly it hurt Asriel to yank him forward by his horns, so Chara only held on tighter. Their bouncing made slapping noses as they got into it, moaning as the cock hit deep inside them. 

"Chara, you know I don't last long when you-" Asriel fell back when his horns were let go of, finding the stress was now put on his nipples, making him pant and sob as they were twisted. Chara never looked at him in the eyes during this, causing the embarrassment to be further pressed into his cock.

The human arched as they felt Asriel starting to return the rhythm with vigor, doing their best not to be too noisy as they grew closer. Chara smacked the irritated chest, earning the cock to throb much more frequently until it ended. Only then did they rub themselves to squirt, making a mess along Asriel's waist. 

Finding Chara was getting off to leave him be, he frowned as his condom was taken off and tied. "You're being awfully quiet," he laughed softly, squirming in his binds. "You're not thinking of leaving me here to rule the worlds by yourself, right?" He cleared his throat when all he got in response was the light in the bedroom flickering, "I love you."

The condom made a squish when it was crushed in Chara's hand. Asriel jumped when he felt oddly soft lips on his own, too late to fully respond to them before Chara left the room, slamming the door. 

"They love me," Asriel told himself, using his powers to break from his weak binds, sliding off the bed to clean off the mess from the floor for his lover.


End file.
